A Thousand Suns
by Niknakz93
Summary: -Tag to my other story A Thousand Years-  11th Century, and teenage Originals! What could possibly go wrong?  Klaus/OC, Elijah/OC, Rebekah/OC R&R?
1. Family Of Blood

**A Thousand Suns**

**Starts from Chapter 7- 'Hello There, Angel Of My Nightmare' of A Thousand Years**

_**"The talk, the ridicule and laughter had died down to next to nothing almost six years later-"**_

_**What happened in those six years?**_

_**x**_

**1029**

**x**

_"Come on Nik!"_

Azalea smiled lightly as she dragged him through the woods, then felt him yank her to a stop so he could steal a kiss from her lips, then permitted her to carry on yanking him through the woods of their home.

"Where are we even going?"

"You know where!" She smirked, grabbing his other hand and stepping backwards, grinning at him with a light in her eyes that made him suspicious of her intentions.

He looked around now and heard the waterfall, chuckling as he looked to the hill above them and shook his head. "Really? Seriously Lea-"

"Come on misery!" She giggled, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. Niklaus had no choice but to let her drag him up the hill, but halfway up, he got bored and caught her around her emerald green dress clad waist, making her scream in shock, pounding his back with her fists, but he never let her go, smirking as they reached the top and he dumped her into the field of pretty purple flowers.

Azalea sat among the flowers, raising a hand and skimming the top of the two types of purple flower.

"What are they?" Niklaus asked, sitting down next to her, picking up one that looked like a star with yellow in the middle. Azalea smiled, then picked up one of each, showing him.

"Blaklocka-" she told him, holding the one he had in his hand up, then showed him the other one. "And vervain."

Niklaus took the vervain from her and crushed it in his hand, realizing the beautiful smell, then with the other.

Azalea lay her head down on his lap now, staring up at the sky that was a blue almost the same as Niklaus' eyes. She watched the clouds pass by slowly. A hand was lowered to her, and Azalea felt her auburn hair get pushed out of her eyes, closing her eyes as a kiss was placed upon her own, and she chuckled.

"Nik, off."

"Why? Don't say I'm now a bad kisser."

"Oh you are, but you're making this so very... mushy."

Niklaus scoffed, then pushed her onto her back, climbing onto her and cocked his head. "So?"

"You remember all those stories Mother told us when we were little?"

"Which ones?"

"The fairytale ones."

"Mmhmm. And?"

"You're making all this sound like we're in our own." Azalea laughed, and Niklaus raised a hand to her cheek and smiled. "Well maybe it is. Can't we have our own happy ending, or are we going to let ourselves be cursed?"

Azalea raised a hand at that and put it over his heart, making him frown. "What?"

"We're only human, Nik."

"Maybe so, but we can make it something more." He leaned down and kissed her softly for a moment, feeling her sneak a hand up the back of his tunic, flinching a little as she felt the marks there from a week ago. Raised up like they'd been inflicted a second ago, but they weren't painful anymore.

But she still asked-

"Do they hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, not anymore. That poultice of Ayanas took the pain away and just left me with the scars. But they should hopefully fade away."

Azalea nodded, still worried for him and their new, blossoming relationship. It had been bad enough for Mikael to catch them having sex and next to torture his son as punishment.

Curse that bastard for eternity.

"Good." She smiled, then closed her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, closing his own for a moment as he said. "I love you Lea."

"I love you too." Azalea smiled, opening her eyes once more, then Klaus moved to her neck and kissed it, moving to her chest and under her chin, making her chuckle. "Nik... haven't you leaned anything from your experience?"

He grinned against her neck and just said, kissing it once more. "That we are alone up here. No one's going to come up here."

"Mmhmm, then Mikael walks up here and sees you with your hand up my dress."

"But I don't have my hand up your dress."

"Mmhmm... you were thinking it though."

"... guilty. You can go in my trous-"

"Niklaus, you have a filthy mind."

Niklaus smirked, then grinned mischievously. "I'm happy about the fact I lost my virginity before my brother who, I'll say it clearly- who is twenty three. Fallen for a woman, accused of fathering her child... and he never even had sex with her."

"So? I see no problem in saving yourself for the one you love."

"Mmhmm... like you?"

"You practically raped me Nik. Plus you need some more practice- I'll find some other guy if you're like that all the time."

Niklaus scoffed at that, then raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I love you (!)"

"I know." Azalea smirked, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him closer, kissing him softly for a moment, feeling him trace a hand up her thigh and Azalea smirked once more, flipping them over in a flash and scoffed.

"If you think I'm lying back like some silly little obedient wife, you've got another thing coming."

Niklaus looked thoughtful, then nodded.

_"Fine by me."_

**-AtS-**

It was Azaleas eighteenth winter the next day, and Niklaus had some things planned for her special birthday.

Azalea looked to her seventeen year old lover with a frown, sat on the floor before sixteen year old Rebekah who was braiding deep red flowers into her auburn hair.

"What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously, feeling Rebekah finish her hair and got to her feet, tapping her shoulder to shift out the way.

The younger girl left the room, and Azalea turned, sitting on the end of her and Rebekahs bed to see Niklaus chuckle, putting his hands together. "Nothing my love."

She raised an eyebrow, and Niklaus just stepped forwards so his legs were before her knees, then he reached forwards and put a hand on her chest, pushing her back onto the wolf fur covers, crawling up and straddling her hips as he leaned down and kissed her softly for a moment, smiling lightly against her lips.

"Absolutely nothing."

Azalea didn't believe that one bit, and put a hand on his own chest, pushing back against his pale brown tunic so he was sat before her.

"You do know Father wants to marry me off..."

Niklaus was silent, then nodded a tiny fraction, eyes hurt. "I know."

Azalea smiled weakly, then heard her mother calling from the kitchen, and sighed, placing a kiss upon his lips and just said. "Tell Mikael that you love me. Just... he has to accept that we are together."

Niklaus laughed at that, then shook his head. "Get him to believe me? Do you want me to get whipped once more?"

At his words, Azalea flinched, and Niklaus groaned, nodding to the door. "Out. Mother is calling."

Azalea flashed him a smile, then left.

**-AtS-**

At the dinner that night, Mikael had an announcement.

"I and Henrick are leaving at sun up for a hunting trip."

Henrick looked up at that, eyes excited as he asked his father. "I am to be taught?"

Mikael looked to his son and nodded. "Yes my boy, it is time you learned how to wield a blade and bow."

Azalea smiled to her brother at that, knowing he'd been excited about when his father would finally teach him how to hunt.

There was a silence, then Elijah spoke.

"Do you need anyone to accompany you Father?"

The elder man looked to his son, then shook his head. "No, I and Henrick are all that's required. But I need you to ride over to the southern family and ask Erik for the money he owes me for that blade."

Elijah inclined his head. "Yes Father, I shall collect it tomorrow."

Mikael leaned forwards and pulled a hunk of meat from the pile, biting into it, an cue for the others finally being able to take their own food now the head of the household had taken the first slice.

Azalea was sat opposite Niklaus, and her bare feet kept prodding his own bare ones, trying to hide a smile underneath her food that she was biting into.

The talk was light, then Mikael asked-

"Elijah, have you any interest in a woman?"

The family looked to the long haired man, and Azalea saw him flush very slightly, then look to his father. "No, Father. May I ask why?"

"You are twenty three, my boy, and you are not yet married."

Azalea smirked slyly, knowing full well that the young man had never had relations with a woman. Unless it was that whore that broke his heart. He'd never done anything with her, and even Mikael knew that.

"Father I... have not fallen in love yet." Elijah answered, feeling completely awkward. Mikael smirked lightly, then just said in amusement, looking to Niklaus.

"At least you are not like Niklaus here. Who haven't you slept with, boy?"

Esther drew the line at that and snapped. "No lewd talk at the table, Mikael. How many times must I tell you?"

Mikael looked thoughtful, then smirked. "I forget, my love."

"Of course you do." Esther muttered, feeling her husband put a hand on her right thigh next to him.

Elijah was silent, then just said in a low voice. "I shall try, Father."

Mikael looked up at that, then snorted. "You are not still clinging onto thoughts of that whore? Son, wash them away."

The young man wished he could, and Azalea just said to her elder brother. "My friend Laurel is rather smitten by you."

Mikael nodded to his adopted daughter. "And there you are my boy. Meet with this Laurel tomorrow, and talk to her."

Elijah looked to his sister and almost scowled, but nodded. "Yes Father."

The family ate their supper in silence, then Mikael said to Azalea.

"Your eighteenth winter is tomorrow, my girl. The gathering shall be at sundown at the white oak."

Azalea frowned, then just said. "I've not asked for a celebration."

"Your day of birth is also the midwinter festival." Mikael told her, and Azalea glanced to him and nodded. "Yes, I forgot, Father."

Mikael got to his feet now and just said, rubbing the side of his neck absentmindedly, then walked out the room and outside into the night where snow had started once more over their home.

After supper, Azalea and Rebekah retired for the night.

Azalea closer her eyes against her pillow, thick wolf fur covers tight around her. There was movement next to her now, and she felt strong and lean arms creep around her waist, and she smiled, eyes still closed.

"Where is Rebekah?"

"Oh, sharing the bed with our big brother. She was annoyed, but it was that or lovey dovey talk in here."

Azalea turned over and scoffed, shaking her head. "Poor girl. Now... what are we going to do about Elijah?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know that Laurel is more than smitten with our brother. She pretty much would push him against a tree and tear his clothes off."

Niklaus looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Indeed I do. She's a very lovely young werewolf that he'll truly like."

Azalea felt him run a hand lightly down her side now, then to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him so that their bodies were touching. He raised the other hand and moved the auburn hair from her eyes and smiled. "Maybe Elijah needs to let go, hmm? Maybe I should break out that wine."

"Which one are you talki-? Oh. Not that super powerful one that mother went wrong on-?"

Niklaus smirked and she rolled her eyes. "One glass and he'll sleep with her and probably her father."

He snorted in laughter, then pulled her even closer, closing his eyes against the top of her head, feeling her nod off a little while later against him.

The young man fell asleep soon after, wondering what the future would bring.

_And here is my little short story that will last until the end of the hiatus when A Thousand Years will return:) This one's gonna be the six years that were missed out from the story about the Originals teenage years:) love, lies and family this time, and a good bit of romance! For Elijah and Rebekah too this time. Hope you like and review! Thank you x Nic_


	2. Tears Stream Down Your Face

The morning of Azaleas eighteenth birthday, and Niklaus awoke alone, glancing to the empty wolf fur covers and sighed, running a hand through his slightly matted hair, getting to his feet and pulling on his tunic and leather trousers, heading down to the kitchen where Mikael was sat with breakfast.

Niklaus ignored the filthy look that was sent his way, but then-

"I do not approve, Niklaus. You and Azalea, and I never will."

"Fine." He just snapped back, not making eye contact as he yanked his leather boots on, ignoring the man getting to his feet, then Niklaus straightened up, showing no fear as he met his fathers angry sky colored eyes.

"Yes Father? You wanted something?" He snorted and the elder mans eyes narrowed. "Careful boy. Taking that tone will get you into trouble."

Niklaus just turned his back on him now, hearing a snarl, then being spun round to face him once more when-

_"Mikael."_

The man looked to his wife who had returned from the market, then let his son go, folding his arms, looking at him distastefully- he was like a fly he wanted to swat.

Niklaus left as fast as he could, not inclined to starting an argument with Mikael.

He wandered around outside until he found Azalea, stood on the hillside before a few wild horses, their manes wild... and she was giving them an apple each, stroking their muzzles.

For a minuet or two, he just watched, almost transfixed as she smiled, giving another apple to a white mare. But now their ears went back and as one trotted away, the others followed, stopping a little way away, lowering their heads to the lush field beneath their hooves.

Azalea looked around as they left and smiled, walking over to the young man at the bottom of the hill, next to the white oak.

"I should have realized it was you that scared them away." She chuckled, setting the last apple she had on the post for them to take later.

Niklaus looked to the horses, then just nodded to them. "Who are your new friends?"

"Oh, I was out picking apples and they started to come close. Never seen such friendly wild ones before." Azalea smiled, looking to the horses once more. "Beautiful are they not?"

"They are-" he leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her lips for a second. "Much like yourself. Happy birthday my love." He finished with a grin. Azalea blushed, then felt him take her hands, then look to the house to see Mikael walking out. She went to pull her hands away, but Niklaus' grip tightened, making her look at him with wide eyes, almost afraid.

The last thing she needed was Mikael starting a fuss. And on her birthday too.

"Come love- relax a little. We've a pairing to plan."

"Excuse me?"

"Elijah and Laurel of course. I refuse to be related to a virgin-"

"So's Rebekah."

"She's not twenty three. She's seventeen in two weeks."

Azalea chuckled, then moved her arms to around his waist, looking into his eyes and saying. "Fair point. Plus Laurel is more than a little attracted to him. She would truly not mind children and marriage with him."

"I wouldn't tell him these things. He'd bolt."

"I know. I'm letting her loose on him."

Niklaus scoffed, leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose. "That, my dear, is evil."

"Yes." She smirked, letting him throw her once more over his shoulder back to the house, parading past Mikael as he climbed onto his horse without a care in the world.

But Azalea still averted his gaze-

That man scared her at the best of times.

**-AtS-**

It was later that night that Azalea met up with her friend Laurel.

Laurel herself was bubbly and bright with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She'd liked Niklaus for so long Azalea couldn't remember, and knew that the girl was jealous of the relationship she had with him.

So she'd turned her attention to the other brother. The other that she'd soon become besotted with.

"Hello Laurel." Azalea smiled, hugging her friend at the festival, and she beamed. "Hello Lea. Happy birthday" She then looked to the young man next to her, blushing lightly. "Niklaus."

"Laurel." He nodded and then glanced behind him as Azalea did to see another young man walking forwards, then Laurels ever deeper blush.

"Hello Elijah." Laurel smiled at the man as he stopped next to his siblings. Elijah felt awkward as the girl stared at him, but took her hand and pressed his lips to it all the same. "Laurel. Lovely to meet you at last."

Laurel smiled, but to Azalea, she knew she was eye raping him.

"Come on Nik- let's get seats before they all go." Azalea smirked, leaving their elder brother to her friends mercy.

They took seats next to the open fire, Azalea feeling him take her hand as they sat there, snagging them two flagons of mead from a passerby, giving her one.

Azalea chuckled as she took a gulp, glancing around for Rebekah or Mikael. But mainly Mikael. He had an unfortunate habit of popping up whenever she kissed her lover.

She couldn't be doing with the man tonight.

_"Do not worry my love."_

She looked to her right at that to the young man, smiling faintly, nodding. "I know. It... I mean, Mikael will never approve of us. And I don't want him hurting you again."

Niklaus frowned a little, then raised a hand to her cheek, pulling her forwards and kissing her for a moment, tasting the mead on her usually apple lips.

"You should truly watch out. Mikael won't be too happy to see you both doing that in public."

Azalea chuckled, then looked up to her elder brother, saying while putting a hand over Niklaus' mouth so he couldn't speak. "We know Finn. Thank you."

The young man rolled his eyes a little, then looked over to the other side of the festival where a brother was calling him. "Happy birthday." He smiled once more to Azalea, then she watched him go, then removed her hand from Niklaus' mouth and sighed. "Maybe Finney has a point."

"You know he hates you calling him that."

"Exactly."

Niklaus rolled his eyes, then pulled her into his arms once more, saying into her hair. "What do you want to do?"

But at that moment, the music started up and the pair looked up to see people getting to their feet, making one big circle around the massive bonfire. Azalea laughed, then yanked Niklaus to his feet, running with her hand in his to Elijah and Rebekah, squeezing between them, grabbing Elijahs hand while Niklaus took his sisters.

Azalea wasn't the only one who was laughing as they spun around the flames. Eventually, they broke away from the main circle and the four made their own, feeling more than foolish, but they didn't care. They were family. And family did crazy, stupid things.

"Laurel is looking for you." Azalea smirked to Elijah, and he nodded, breaking from the circle without a word, making the trio watch as he walked over to the girl, making her scream in surprise as he picked her up, kissing her.

Azalea leaned over to Niklaus and asked. "Did you spike his drink?"

"Yes."

"Thought so." Azalea scoffed, then asked. "And me?"

"I don't need to put something in your drink. One word and I'd have you in my bed."

"Oh-? Bold words for a boy who has only had sex once."

"Twice."

"The first doesn't count. Unless you want to ask Mikael (?)"

Rebekah listened in something almost like disgust, then scoffed. "Please- leave this kind of talk for the bedroom only. I do not want to hear it."

_"Only because you have not slept with a man yet."_

Azalea slapped Niklaus' arm at that, scoffing. "You, my love, are drunk."

"Indeed." He smirked, going to kiss her, but Azalea pushed him away and onto the floor, laughing. "Go and fetch more drinks. Wench."

At her words, he pouted, but still stumbled to his feet and made his way over to the other side of the festival.

Rebekah sat down next to her sister, chuckling. " How do you put up with him?"

"With great, great difficulty."

"I agree. Now... where is Elijah?"

Azalea looked around- there was Finn and Kol. Mikael was with his wife and Henrick was talking with a friend.

"More like 'where is Laurel.'" Azalea muttered, smirking. Rebekah rolled her eyes, then snorted. "It is quite amusing to finally see Elijah letting go quite like this."

"I agree. And I swear if they are back at our house and on our bed... I will cut Elijahs hair off so close to his head he won't be able to leave the house for ten years."

"Ooh, what a threat." She smirked, then looked around. "Niklaus is taking a while. Where is he?"

"Probably drinking the barrels." Azalea sighed, then got to her feet, taking her sisters hand and pulling her over to the mead, talking as they went...

But it soon stopped.

Azalea let Rebekahs hand in shock as she saw a young woman locked at the lips with a man... and that man had long blonde-brown hair.

_"Nik!" _Rebekah snarled, dashing over and yanking her brother back by his hair, making him growl. "Bekah-!" But then he looked to the girl he'd been kissing, then at the one stood in floods of tears.

Oh shit...

"Lea, I don't-"

"Save it Nik." Azalea just said, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Rebekah watched her sister run off now into the trees towards the house. She looked to her brother and snarled. "What were you thinking-! You stupid bastard!"

Rebekah turned her back on her more than drunk brother, leaving him stood there feeling more guilty than he'd ever been in his life.

Maybe he had drank too much...

**-AtS-**

When Azalea crashed through the front door, she stood against it, then shook her head- what was Niklaus thinking-? On her birthday too-?

She went upstairs now, in no mood whatsoever to put up with any shit, so when she walked into her room and found a pair already on the bed, she snarled violently. _"Out! Now!"_

Elijah jolted at that, yanking the covers over himself and Laurel, going. "Lea, I-!"

_"I don't fucking care! Get-out-now-!"_

He noticed she was in floods of tears and knew it was best to leave as fast as they could before she went completely mad. Niklaus had obviously done something.

Laurel got to her feet, covering herself with her clothes while Elijah did the same, getting out as fast as they could and into the room opposite.

Azalea just sat down on the end of the bed now, tears still rolling down her cheeks-

How could Niklaus do that to her-?

_"Lea-?"_

_"Not now Bekah."_

Rebekah walked in all the same and sat down next to her sister, taking her hands and sighed. "He didn't mean it. You know what he's like when he's drunk. He'd probably snog Finn by the end of the night. And that's taking bromance to the next level."

Azalea wasn't in the mood to laugh, and only said as Rebekah frowned, reaching down and picked up a pair of trousers. "Are these Elijahs?"

"Yeah. He's busy with Laurel in the other room."

Rebekah sighed, closing her eyes and just tossed them out the room in front of the opposite closed door. She looked back to Azalea to find her curled up on the bed, staring at the opposite wall.

She put a hand on her shoulder for a second, then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. And Azalea could only think-

Happy birthday to me (!)

**And the next! Glad people are interested and reading:) So the names of the other two Original brothers have been released Finn and Kol (KOL-! LIKE WTF!) The guy playing Finn is Casper Zafer and Nathaniel Buzolic is playing Kol. Well hello there hotties;D Anyway- silly stupid drunk Nik-_- and Elijah finally sleeps with a girl! What a birthdayXD anyway, this will only be updated as long as people are interested:) Thanks! And reviews much loved x Nic**


	3. Exit Wounds

Azalea was more than hurt by her lovers actions the previous night, and the next morning, Mikael had left early with Henrik for a hunting trip, Esther at the market all day. Elijah had finally parted with Laurel and was doing the business Mikael usually took care of in the village.

So Rebekah and Azalea went down to the waterfall, Rebekah making her elder sister roll her eyes as she pulled her dress off and stood under the freezing water, back to her, baring all.

_"Seriously Bekah. No wonder you scare any man that shows an interest in you away. Go ahead- bare all sister (!)"_

Rebekah laughed at that, pushing her wet hair back, then just said. "Well... I may have one interested."

"Oh-?"

"His name is Derek."

"Is he good looking?"

"Immesely. And a werewolf."

Azalea froze at that, then laughed weakly. "Bekah... are you screwing a _werewolf?_"

She shrugged at that, pulling her dress back on over her almost dry body, going. "So? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, Father will not-"

"Unless you tell him?" Rebekah snapped, and Azalea scowled. "Excuse me-? Are you implying that I would tell Mikael? After..." she trailed off, thinking about Niklaus. Mikael probably would be overjoyed by the fact they were arguing, that she didn't want to speak to him anytime soon.

Rebekah understood her sisters silence, then groaned. "He did not mean it, Sister. You know what he is like when he drinks too much."

"Yes... but Bekah, he was kissing another woman. I do not... know if I can forgive him. Drunk or not, he kissed her. He could have tried to stop himself."

Rebekah just groaned, then shook her head a little. "Suit yourself. But know for a fact he is upset with his actions and pining for you in his and Elijahs room."

"So he should." Azalea snapped, getting to her feet from the wet stones, her feet bare as she lept from it, then started the way home.

Goodness... why was love so very complicated-?

**-AtS-**

When Elijah returned from his duties, he found Azalea sat on the swing that was hanging from the white oak, swinging backwards and forwards gently, her hair blowing a little in the light breeze.

He stepped behind her, catching the rope, chuckling. "You should not pout like that. One day your face may stay like that."

Azalea chuckled, then got up for a second to let him sit down, then she sat on his lap, winding her hands with the rope as he rocked them forwards and back with his feet, arms around her waist so she didn't fall off.

"I heard about what Niklaus has done." He sighed now, setting his head ontop of her own, closing his eyes a little. "He is foolish, Lea. You should not hate him for the actions of a young and wild man."

"Maybe so... but it hurt me, Elijah. Really and truly."

Elijah was silent, swinging them a little more, then just told her. "I know sweetie. But he did not mean it. He was horrified last night in bed. I do not think he actually slept."

There was silence as Azalea took it in, then found herself smirking. "So Laurel eventually went home?"

Even thought she couldn't see it, she knew her elder brother was blushing- and she was right. He tripped over his words for a few times, then just said in a light voice.

"Yes."

A snigger.

"Yes, I bet she left as soon as she found out how incompetent you were."

Elijah scoffed at that, then just replied. "Lovely. You are so nice, Lea (!)"

"I know right." She smirked, then just said in amusement. "Aww, my Elijah is growing up."

"Lea."

"Yes?"

_"Shut up."_

All Azalea could do was laugh, then stand up, pushing her brother back off the swing and onto the floor with a thump, running off.

Forget being eighteen, she was more like eight at times.

**-AtS-**

Throughout the day, Azalea never bumped into Niklaus, and she felt her mood go further and further into the darkness.

She was making dinner with Rebekah since Esther was still out, and Mikael and Henrik weren't back until the next day.

Hands grabbed her waist now, and she jumped a little, throwing the blade down and snarled. "Kol-! You immature little shit-!"

The young man bit his lip a little, then looked to what was dinner, asking. "What is it?"

"You shall get what you are given. Now shoo. Go and play with Niklaus or Finn."

Kol rolled his eyes, then turned, raising an eyebrow at Rebekah who gave him a filthy look.

"Seriously. I cannot believe it is so hard being the eldest girl in this family." Azalea muttered, and Rebekah chuckled. "We have each other. Do not worry."

Azalea stepped over and hugged her, going. "Finn would never do that."

"I know. He is so much more placid."

"Do not say that! He shall start messing with his brother then."

Azalea let her sister go, then turned back to dinner, cutting up the meat to slow boil until it was tender and juicy. Esther had a job teaching her how to cook, but she eventually got it

Hands crept around her waist once more, and Azalea was ready, hissing. "Kol-! You bloody-!" She rammed her elbow up, hearing a yell of pain, the hands letting her go sharply.

It wasn't Kols yell anyway.

Azalea turned to see another figure now, a hand to his nose, eyes watering as he tried to stem the blood from his nose. She just stared, then Niklaus groaned. "I guess I deserved that."

There was silence, then Azalea passed him a cloth for his nose that was more than a little bloodied. She finally spoke.

"I did not mean to hit you, but if I had known it was you, I may have done something similar."

"Oh? What would you have done?"

Azalea growled a little, then rammed her right knee up, hitting him bang on, making him crash to the floor, hissing and swearing in agony.

She crouched down, smirking a little as she kissed his cheek, then just told him. "I forgive you now."

Azalea walked off at that, leaving the man on the floor, tears in his eyes and biting his lip-

Payback was literally a bitch.

**And the next little one! Thanks for all the lovely reviews^_^ glad people are still interested in this little fic! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the updates:) might be another up later on;D x Nic**


	4. Falling Into The Fire

_"So, am I forgiven?"_

_"You have you earn it."_

_"Oh-? Then I'm not?"_

Azalea had her eyes closed as lips roved around her bare form, kissing her neck hungrily.

It was a few days later now, and she'd forgiven him, but still angry under the surface, making him near enough suck up to her. He ran a hand up her bare sides, kissing up her bare, slightly cool back to the nape of her neck, hugging himself closer into her, feeling goosebumps from the cold of the night.

He pulled the thick wolf fur covers over them both, sliding an arm around her warming up form, his lips touching hers for a moment, pulling her closer, hearing her moan lightly as he went to her neck once more.

"You do know Elijah is not too happy with having to share with Bekah because we want time alone, hmm?"

Niklaus chuckled at that, feeling Azalea flipping them over so she was sat on him, and she leaned down, running a hand up his bare leg to his chest, wrapping an arm around his neck as she said against his lips. "We cannot keep doing this, Nik. What if I get pregnant? Mikael... I do not want to think about how he would react..."

He froze at that, then sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Lea..."

"No... just tell me that if I do fall pregnant, that you will not leave me and run away."

Niklaus was hurt by that, then he shook his head, sliding his hands up to her face, sighing. "You truly think I would leave you-? Lea... I have no shame in saying that I love you. And no matter how long we live, I always will love you. I would never leave you if you was pregnant with our child."

There was silence, then Azalea smiled faintly. "Thank you." She told him, finding his lips once more, feeling him say against them. "If you do fall pregnant, then we shall face it when it comes. Yes?"

"Thought you would say that. No way of stopping you and sex is there?"

He grinned devilishly, flipping them back over so he could pretend to bite into her neck, making her moan once more as he eased into her, sitting them up and smirking. "A father. Could you imagine me as one?"

She scoffed at that, pushing backwards so he was on his back, Azalea tapping the end of his nose. "Unfortunately, I can."

"Imagine if I had a son. I could teach him life. Away from Mikael... we could be a family, my love. A true, real family then."

Azalea raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "What about a daughter?"

"A daughter? Meh. I would much prefer a son. A daughter... actually, I would teach my daughter how to handle a blade too. I have seen you handle one. Amazing."

"Why thank you." She grinned, pinning his arms above his head as she added. "I have to actually get pregnant first my love. And you are incompetent."

Niklaus scoffed, then told her. "You never complain."

"Or maybe you never hear them?"

Niklaus flipped them over, back at her neck, scoffing once more. "I truly do not know how I put up with you."

"Because..." Azalea smiled. "I am the only girl who is ever going to be mad enough to love and consider having children with you."

_"Then I am honored to be your lover."_

_"And I you." _

**-AtS-**

The next morning, Elijah slipped back into his and his brothers room, glancing to the bed where that same brother was snuggled up to his lover, the pair of them asleep under the thick wolf fur covers.

He went in his wardrobe, picking up his dark brown leather boots and heading towards the door again, stepping over Azaleas dark blue dress, glancing to the pair that were completely bare under the covers.

Huh. If only Mikael knew what the pair weer doing under his roof when he had warned them not to. They were taking an immense risk, but Elijah knew that the pair loved each other, and Azalea was all Niklaus truly cared for. If it wasn't for her, he would be alone. Utterly.

_"Morning Brother."_

Elijah looked to the bed where the young man was sitting up, running a hand through his hair a little.

"Busy night?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, and Niklaus chuckled. "Immensely."

"Why thank you for that (!)"

"You asked." The younger sibling just said, and Elijah sighed. "Father shall be home within the hour. I suggest you both get up and dressed. You know how he would react to finding you both... together."

Niklaus nodded, then Elijah left, closing the door behind him. There was a groan, and Niklaus flopped back onto the bed, feeling an arm creep around his waist, then a light sigh.

_"Come on Nik. You heard him."_

She snuggled into his chest a little more, wishing her words weren't correct, but another sigh later, she got to her feet, grabbing her dressed and pulled it on, turning around to see him pulling his own clothes on.

_"Azalea!"_

Azalea groaned a little, then kissed his cheek, dashing off downstairs where her mother was calling.

**-AtS-**

Esther had Azalea busy the whole day with Rebekah, collecting apples for a pie, berries too.

"So-! Derek kissed me." Rebekah told her sister now, grinning. Azalea chuckled, then just said. "My little sisters first kiss! Her first-"

"Ok, do not rub it in. Not all of us are as lucky as you and Nik."

Azalea smiled, then just tossed her sister a cherry, watching her munch on it for a moment, then meet her sisters eyes, blushing. "What?"

"You _just kissed?_"

"Of course! What do you think I am Lea?"

A silence, and Azaleas smirk was growing, as was her sisters red face, and she exploded with-

"Ok! Ok! I did! Happy now?"

"N'aww, little sister growing up! I must meet this Derek and see him for myself. He is ugly I am guessing?"

"Lea-!"

"Just joking sweetie." Azalea chuckled, then sighed, going. "Do you think myself and Niklaus... should, I mean-"

Rebekah sighed at that, just saying. "You and Nik. You belong together, I assure you. Together, always and forever."

"Thank you Bekah." Azalea smiled, hugging her sister, then sighed. "Just... do not get pregnant. Yes? Mikael would end up taking a blade to his neck if you and I did."

Rebekah chuckled at that, but just said. "I welcome any children. I would love to be a mother, Lea. I truly would."

Azalea was silent, then chuckled. "I know you would. I do not want children, Bekah. But... if I did have one, with Nik, I would love it."

They were both silent, then Rebekah groaned. "Fine, I shall bring him over to meet Mikael tonight. To-" she scoffed. "To see if he approves of him."

"Good luck."

"Yes... I am truly going to need it." Rebekah mumbled, and Azalea sighed, closing her eyes-

What a messed up family they had at times.

**Next little update:) glad you're all still reading and reviewing! Keeps me wanting to write more chapters^_^ so, keep them up and thank you! The next one shall be a Christmas special;D x Nic**


	5. Set My World On Fire

Azalea the next day couldn't help but smirk as Rebekah grew more and more nervous as evening started to draw in, and so did the dinner.

When her boyfriend Derek.

"Oh Bekah?" Azalea smirked and the girl pouted. "What?"

"If your boyfriend cute?"

"Is yours (?)" She retorted, and then growled, remembering just who exactly hers were. Her brother.

"Ha-ha (!)" Rebekah muttered and Azalea sighed heavily, hugging her. "Calm down love. Do not work yourself up over something like this."

"But what if Mikael doesn't approve of him? What if he... throws him out?"

_"Then tell him to shut up."_

Azalea glanced behind her as arms creeped around her waist, then sighed lightly. "You can speak Nik... but you know how against us."

There was silence, then Rebekah just rolled her eyes as her brother kissed his lovers neck, going. "So what? Try and make him tear us apart."

Rebekah just groaned, then left the pair alone in her and Azaleas room, knowing that it was best to leave before the lovey-dovey talk began.

And she was wise to.

Klaus walked over to the door and pushed it closed, making Azalea roll her eyes and go. "Nik. Not now."

"Oh? Then when?" He grinned, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Azalea sighed, then tapped the end of his nose, going. "Mikael is downstairs."

"And? What else is there to do in this town other than have sex?"

Azalea slapped the back of his head, and he regretfully put her down, pouting.

"Patience my love." Azalea sighed, slipping an arm around his neck, and placed a kiss upon his lips for a moment, smiling. "Think with your mind. Not your balls."

"Lea-"

Azalea smirked, then pushed him away, walking out of the door and leaving him stood there, ego more than a little bruised.

She had to admit though- ever since he'd truly started to become a man, his body starting to change, he had changed too. Easier to anger, more muscled too. And with all that, almost every night he was next to trying to get her into bed with him. She didn't mind, but sometimes thought it was more lust than love that he associated it with.

The joys of boys growing into men (!)

And the joy of her being fixed firmly in his sight when it came to lust...

Huh. Probably all that testosterone that was causing it.

**-AtS-**

When dinner came, the young man who Rebekah had fallen for, Derek, arrived.

Azalea sat next to her Niklaus, holding his hand under the wooden table, grip tight so that his hand didn't wander somewhere else. Mikael really, truly wouldn't approve of, uh, other activities at the dinner table.

Huh. Wait until he found out his daughter wasn't a virgin anymore then.

Mikael was sat at the head of the table, Derek next to him, feeling more than a little awkward. Klaus couldn't help but smirk a little to himself- the poor guy for having to endure this.

"So, why do you think I should approve of you and my daughter?" Mikael asked the man, and Azalea wondered- he was a werewolf, wasn't he?

"Well, Sir... I love your daughter." Derek just said, and Mikael smirked. "Or you just want to stick your hand up her dress."

Rebekah dropped her chicken leg at that, going. "Father-!"

"No Rebekah. Shush. Now Derek. You are a werewolf, are you not?"

A dark silence.

"I am Sir."

"Then No. You may not fraternize with my daughter."

Derek scowled at that, then retorted. "You would judge me like that?"

"Indeed I would, and I will." Mikael said coldly, then chuckled. "You have not messed with my daughter already, have you?"

Derek growled, then got to his feet, hands on the table. "You dare insult me like this? You do not even know me!"

"But I know your kind." Mikael snarled, getting to his feet too, staring at the young werewolf with hate in his eyes. Derek was silent, then smirked. "Well, Mikael..." he stepped forwards, then up to the mans face, then grinned. "I fucked your daughter... and she loved it."

Azaleas breath caught in her throat at that, knowing straight away that Mikael was... well, going to freak out.

But to the rooms shock, he just chuckled, then put a hand on the wolves shoulder, going. "Now Boy... get out. Now."

Derek didn't need telling twice.

Rebekah got to her feet at that, yelling. "How dare you!"

"Go to your room Rebekah! I will not have another slut in this family! One is enough!"

_"Fuck you daddy!"_

_"Out! Now!"_

Rebekah stormed out and the room was silent. Azalea sighed lightly, then excused herself, going outside where as she stood before the white oak, arms crept around her waist once more, then lips touched the point below her left ear, muttering.

"Are you ok my love?"

She nodded, closing her eyes lightly. "Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Life really. Us."

"Just because Mikael went mad like this, does not mean-"

Azalea groaned lightly, then turned to face him, hands on his waist. "No, just... do not Nik. Not tonight. I do not want to worry tonight. Just... hug me. I'm cold."

Niklaus paused, then pulled her tightly into his arms, closing his eyes atop her head, sighing.

He held her until the sky started to snow, then Azalea sighed, glancing back inside, going. "Everyone has turned in for the night I think. Maybe we should too."

As Azalea went to pull away, Niklaus chuckled, grabbing her hand and yanking her back. "Maybe we should go somewhere else?"

"Oh-? Where?"

Niklaus grinned playfully, kissing her neck. "We have the barn again?"

"Nik-"

"What? It's warm... and private." He was smirking at the end, and Azalea groaned lightly as he yanked her forwards towards the barn, pushing the door open and closing it behind them, looking back to Azalea, but she was gone..

He went up the wooden ladder to the upper floor where the hay bales were kept, making it the warmest place in the barn. They had a few wolf fur covers up here from when Mikael had near enough forced them out the house with his presence. And it was on these that she lay, not a scrap of clothing on her.

"Well... what is this?" Niklaus smirked, looking her up and down, and Azalea raised her eyebrow, smirking too. "What?"

Niklaus sat down next to her, then she just said from her position propped up on her elbow. "You looked shocked my love."  
>"Well look at you." He told her, and Azalea scoffed, going to get up and pull her dress back on, but he yanked her back down, pinning her to the floor with a grin on his face.<p>

"I did not mean it in a bad way."

"I know. But all you have on your mind since is... well, this."

"And you are complaining?"

Azalea pouted, then traced a hand down his chest to the strings that kept his shirt done up. He made no effort to stop her as she did so, leaning down and kissed her lightly, feeling her push it off his shoulders, the hand going back down over his more refined chest, then back up and around his neck as he yanked of his dark brown leather trousers, pulling the covers over them so she didn't get cold. The barn could be more than drafty at times.

"Just..." Azalea sighed, raising her free hand to the covers, pulling them more around them. "Can you just... hold me?"

Niklaus chuckled, then lowered himself a little more so their chests were touching, and said against her lips. "Anything you want, my love."

Azalea moved her hand to his cheek at that, running her thumb over it before sighing. "You think we shall be together forever?"

At that, Niklaus snorted, laughing. "We sound like some lovestruck couple. Not a pair of experienced warriors. I am a man in just a few more moons. Then-"

"You shall not be able to use your adolescence as an excuse to sleep with me so much."

"Lea..." He just whined, and Azalea chuckled, going as she pulled him closer. "I am older than you Nik. I am a woman by age, and here I am with a _boy._"

_"You insult me."_

_"And you love every moment of it."_

Niklaus sighed, then gave it, kissing her softly for a moment. "I do. That is very true my love."

Azalea smiled faintly as he broke away for a second, then just said. "Come back here-" She wound a hand in his hair, pulling him back down to her lips, feeling him adjust himself atop her into a better position, making her groan lightly into his shoulder.

"Mmmn-" Azalea smiled against his lips as she kissed him once more, feeling that usual passion start to spread through her, heart hammering against her chest. Against his. He kissed up her chest and between her breasts now, lingering more than a moment at her right collarbone

Azaleas hand was sliding of his back a few times, so she sat them up, a light gasp escaping her in the process, making Niklaus chuckle, rubbing her back as the cold raised goosebumps to warm her up.

It was when Niklaus pushed her back down onto the fur covers, kissing her neck hungrily, a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies her eyes closed that they heard voices from below, and Azalea opened her eyes, stopping Niklaus by going. _"Shush-! I hear someone."_

Niklaus heard the voices too, but they were more of moans, and he raised an eyebrow, poking his head over the bale to look down, Azalea, covering herself up with the covers, followed suit, looking down and smirked lightly as she saw the pair against the wall, next to pulling each others clothes off.

She giggled at that, then Niklaus called. "Brother! Up here!"

The figures broke apart with a gasp, the taller ones hands going to his trousers, and Azalea laughed. "Oh dear Elijah. Having an awkward moment are you?"

Laurel swiftly hid behind him, hiding her furious poppy red blush.

Niklaus chuckled once more, then shook his head. "Not here you two. Already taken."

Elijahs face was bright red too, and he fell over his words, laughing weakly as he saw that they were both pretty much bare. "Um, I-? Did we... interrupt you both-?"

The pair just laughed, and Laurel groaned into Elijahs back, going. "Oh God... this is so embarrassing."

Azalea pulled the covers around her, then smirked as she kissed Niklaus' neck. "Could be worse. Now scoot. The barn's ours tonight."

The pair below were still completely red, then Elijah just went, his composure completely gone. "We'll just... um, go. Don't you dare mention this to anyone-!" They left as fast as they could, and the two couldn't stop laughing. Azalea pulled Niklaus back into her arms, tears in her eyes from the laughing.

"Oh dear, our brother sometimes. Bless him."

"At least he is actually with a woman now. Especially after that... whore."

"Well..." Azalea grinned, putting a hand on his chest. "That whore does not know what she missed that night when you resisted her."

"And she never will." Niklaus grinned, flipping them back over and twining their legs together, lips meeting once more.

At least they had each other.

Together, always and forever.

**-AtS-**

It was the next morning that the pair were woken up by the call of-

_"Rebekah! Bekah!"_

Azalea awoke with a start, frowning. She woke Niklaus up, yanking on her dress as the young man from the previous night burst in and called. "Klaus, Lea- have you seen Rebekah?"

"No, you?" Azalea asked Klaus groaned as he pulled on his leather trousers, looking over the side to their brother, shaking his head. "No. After you, no one came in. Why? What has happened?"

Elijah sighed, then just groaned. "She never returned last night. After... she stormed out. No one has seen Derek either."

Azalea felt a wave of worry go through her now, and she hurriedly tied back her hair in a braid, then climbed down, going. "What has Mikael done now-?"

Klaus was still tying up his shirt as he hurried out after the pair-

More like what the hell had Rebekah done...

**So! Extra long and hottie chapter;D What a bunch of teenagers these lot are lmao! And where is Rebekah? Next up soon enough! Glad you're all still reading^_^ oh, a little note- if you've never watched Ben Hur with Joseph in, make sure you watch it! Definitely the hottest one with him in you will ever see;D If you live in Britain... its on TV for the first time on the 28th December on C5 at 9pm;D Thought I'd let you all know! Thanks and I hope you review x Nic**


	6. The Story Of A Lupine Moon

The whole next day was devoted to trying to find their errant sister who had ran off with her lover it had seemed.

It was Azalea who found her first, sat on the swing with her eyes bright red.

Azalea sighed heavily, then stopped before her, going. "Bekah... what have you done?"

"He left me..." Rebekah sniffed and Azalea sighed, pulling her to her feet and hugging her tightly, letting her sob into her shoulder, then splutter. "He used me Lea. He just... used me."

"Shush sweetheart." Azalea said comfortingly into her hair, more than furious that this Derek had stolen her sisters innocence, played with her heart and emotions... then dumped her like this.

God did he want to kill this bastard.

"I want to go home." Rebekah shivered, and Azalea nodded, calling into the bushes where Niklaus and Elijah were looking. "Nik! Elijah! I got her!"

It was only a few minuets later until the pair arrived, and Niklaus sighed heavily. "Little sister... what have you done?"

Rebekah just stayed silent, tears in her eyes, shivering from cold. Snow was heavy upon the ground, and all she was wearing was her dress with no furs.

Elijah sighed, then stepped forwards, picking up his sister into his arms, going. "Come on love."

Rebekah just buried her head in his chest as he walked them home.

The pair left behind were silent, then Azalea sighed, hugging her lover. "He used her Nik. How... could he-?"

"I know." Niklaus sighed, kissing the top of her head, vowing never to do the same to her. He loved her too much.

Azalea shivered too, and Niklaus asked. "Want to go home? It is very cold this winter."

_"Yes please."_

**-AtS-**

When they returned home, they found Rebekah sat in a nice warm bath in the main room before the roaring fire. Their mother was trying to warm her up, but it was clear that she'd gotten ill from being out in the cold all night.

She went to bed early with her elder brother, and Azalea was left to be with Niklaus alone all night.

"I hope Bekah is ok." Azalea sighed lightly, a hand on her lovers warm chest, their bodies as close as possible so the cold didn't touch them.

"She will be ok my love. Our sister is a fighter, you know that very well."

Azalea nodded, then wrapped her arms more tightly around him, going. "I know."

Niklaus moved the hair from her eyes, then sighed. "Cheer up my love. We have the bed tonight."

"I know. But I worry, Nik. Mikael is not going to let this go lying down... Derek is as good as dead when his blade finds his neck."

"I know... Mikael will kill him when he finds him. I know that for sure."

Azalea fell silent once more, and Niklaus sighed, trying to take her mind of their insane lives. "I heard a story from the wolves the other night. An origins story... would you like to hear it?"

"Oh-? What do you mean?"

"A myth on how the werewolves were made."

"Oh. Please tell me."

Niklaus readjusted himself, then started the little tale-

_"Once upon a time, there was a handsome, but arrogant young prince. He preyed upon the beautiful, yet innocent girls upon his land, playing with their hearts, stealing their spirits until they were nothing by empty shells._

_One day while lost in the woods, heo happened across an unfamiliar woman. With hair like fire, eyes of the brightest silver, she was the woman of his wildest dreams._

_Caught bathing in the river, she fled at the sight of him. He took chase, crashing through the trees. But instead of finding her, he found his home._

_Unbenownst to the young prince, she had vanished with the setting sun._

_Through the night he looked, but with no light other than his flame lit torch, he found nothing. There was nothing to lead his way._

_Alas, the woman of beauty was a creation of the two women of magic who resided in the kingdom, their hearts stolen and spirit drained by the prince many moons ago._

_Born out of revenge, they seeked it upon the prince._

_Their creation, made of fire and earth, was their tool to stealing his own._

_But something the women of magic did not foresee, was their creation gaining her own heart and soul. Drew by his charms, she could not watch the young man drain himself of spirit and tried to warn him of the decite, but her masters were not to be tricked._

_The maiden was returned to the elements from which she was made._

_The prince who had fallen so very truly in love with the earth maiden, seeked her out once more, but lost his way from no lights in the sky._

_When it was revealed that she was gone to the winds, he fell to his knees before the empty sky, tears of silver streaking his face as he yelled to the sky, asking forgiveness for the life of sin he had led._

_The remorse turned to rage in the form of a creature of the night. A wolf. _

_Upon slaying the women of magic, his rage was fixed in his lupine form when the night arrived._

_A wolf at night, the howls echoed through the empty sky, his lament over his lost love heard by all, making fear shoot through them at the sound. A sound of lost love._

_Thirty sun ups passed, and eventually he was pitied upon. _

_One night every thirty sun ups, an orb as big and as bright as his lovers eyes would light up the sky, his path revealed by the silver light._

_One broken heart soon led to more, and the lupine orb was considered a light for lovers who had lost their way._

_Both gift of companionship, and curse of wild form."_

Azalea was silent as he told the story, then said softly. "That was beautiful. Do you think it true?"

"What? That these witches created the moon? Made them these werewolves as a curse?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Maybe not the story version of a broken heart, but maybe... something similar."

Azalea chuckled, then just said. "Well I think its romantic. If I ever died-"

"Lea... do not say that. Please."

"But really. I will die one day my love, and so will you. Even the immortals, if they exist, die one day."

Niklaus sighed, then just hugged her tighter, going. "If you died... I would not know what I would do."

"Well, I want you to continue with life, my love."

Niklaus shook his head. "Just... h-" but he was silenced by lips on his own, and Azalea sighed. "No more talk of death my love. Yes?"

There was silence, and he just kissed her instead, the passion growing for a good few minuets until Azalea said against his lips-

"Come Nik. Tomorrow... Mikael goes utterly mad and hunts down Derek. We should sleep... quite the show it will be if it turns into a fight."

Niklaus nodded, then let her bury her face in his bare chest, closing her eyes. He followed soon after, thinking about what she'd said...

Even the immortals died eventually.

**Just a little chapter:) A little fairy tale I wrote I while ago tooXD it seemed to fit this story, so viola:) hope you like! Next chapter is some preeettttyy pissed of Mikael. Enjoy!;D reviews much loved ta x Nic**


	7. Tortured Hearts

As they suspected, Mikael hunted down Derek the next day.

Azalea and Niklaus watched the man rage around town after the young man, Rebekah herself still ill in bed, their mother looking after her.

"I think... we should move." Niklaus muttered as Mikael headed back towards the house, and Azalea grabbed his hand, yanking him away and behind the tree, watching the man go inside.

"Derek is so dead when Mikael catches him. You do know that?"

"Indeed I do, my love." He told her, and Azalea sighed, backing up a little. Niklaus stepped forwards, and she felt the tree press into her back as he stopped close to her.

"Mikael is just there." She said with a raised eyebrow, and he grinned, putting his hands on her waist, leaning forwards and kissed her for a moment, Azalea closing her eyes.

"That was nice." She chuckled lightly against his lips, raising a hand and winding it in his hair, kissing him hungrily back until she was out of breath, and Niklaus grinned. "I agree."

He cocked his head a little, then raised a hand to her cheek as she opened her deep emerald eyes that he loved so much. "I love you Lea."

Azalea smiled, then just said. "I love you too Nik."

"Ok, now we are having a moment of gushyness and affection, maybe we should stop."

"Oh? Why? I have no objection to it." Azalea grinned and Niklaus scoffed. "I am a man, my dear. I am not supposed to be like this..."

"Nik-"

"We should be married by now my love. We should have children already, maybe one or two... we have defied them all, my dear. We have out own minds. We have our freedom." He took her face in his hands, then smiled a little. "We are incredibly lucky."

Azalea was silent, then nodded. "I know. But... what about marriage? Is that so... I mean-"

Niklaus just put a finger to her lips, tracing it lightly as he said. "Marriage and children. That decision is yours alone. If you wish children and marriage... I will give you them."

Azalea had to laugh at that, then she pretended to bite his finger, making him jolt it away to save it. She just said in amusement. "Children? You will give me children?"

Niklaus rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Lea-"

"Whatever Nik." Azalea smirked and Niklaus grinned. "Although... if you _do _want children... I truly will be happy to give them to you."

"I bet you would be." She smirked once more, almost screaming as he picked her up into his arms, pulling her close enough to kiss her once more.

**-AtS-**

It was as they kissed, hearts racing against each others chests in the barn that they heard the clashes outside.

Niklaus raised his head away from his lovers lips, then just muttered. "I think Mikael and Derek may be fighting."

Azalea groaned, then hurriedly pulled her dress back on as Niklaus did with his own clothes, then ran outside just in time to see Mikael slam his sword against Dereks own, snarling.

"You dare use my daughter like that?"

The people gathered around were backing up a little, and Azalea shook her head, muttering. "He is going to kill Derek if we do not stop this-"

"Azalea-!"

She went to run forwards, but it was too late- Mikael had plunged his sword into the young mans chest, and he screamed in agony, falling to the floor where he lay, barely breathing.

Azalea dashed forwards, falling to her knees next to the young man, snarling to Mikael. "You have done enough! Go!"

Mikael was still in a rage, but he left now, his sword still in the young mans chest.

Derek was whimpering quietly, and Azalea groaned, putting a hand on the hilt of the blade, knowing that this wouldn't make any difference.

She looked back to his bloodstained face, and his eyes were closed.

Azalea sighed heavily, yanking the blade out, tossing it to the side. She felt a hand on her shoulder, then a soft and gentle voice in her ear-

"Come my dear. You cannot do anything for him now."

She nodded a little, then got to her feet, looking at her dress- she was covered in the werewolves blood. Dereks mother was in floods of tears as she saw her son... but knew Mikael had been fair- whoever lost the fight was doomed.

Niklaus led Azalea back into the house and to his and Elijahs bedroom, sitting her down on the bed while he fetched a bowl of warmed water from over the fire and a cloth.

"Mikael... how could he do that-?" She just muttered as he wiped the blood from her face, and Niklaus sighed, saying heavily. "Because he is a monster my love."

Azalea ignored the fact he was cleaning her and put her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she buried her face in further. Niklaus put an arm around her, kissing the top of her head, sighing lightly. "Come my love-"

"Why do you always insist on calling me that?"

"Huh-?"

"My love. Why do you always call me that?" Azalea asked, looking up and meeting his eyes. He was silent, then just said truthfully. "Because you are my love."

Azalea didn't know why it bothered her so much. Maybe because she was worried that love wouldn't be so nice to her. She loved Niklaus so much, and the whole world was against them. What if... he left her-?

He could tell she was thinking something, and he frowned. "What is wrong my-"

"Please do not say that." She groaned and he scowled. "What? Azalea... please."

Azalea shook her head, then sighed heavily. "It is just... Mikael will never approve of us-"

"And you are now letting that get to you?" Niklaus said incredulously, and Azalea groaned. "We have to dodge all the time. I just... do not know what to think anymore... we let ourselves fall in love, and we know how this will end."

Niklaus shook his head at that, laughing weakly. "What in the name of the gods-? Why are... I just... I am speechless! You know I will love you until the end of time-"

"Do not exaggerate." Azalea groaned, closing her eyes for a moment. Niklaus frowned, then just shook his head. "You do not love me?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course I do!"

"Then why do you say all this-?"

"Because... can we work?" Azalea just said, not knowing what else she could say. She loved him immensely. She really did...

Niklaus didn't know what to say, almost speechless. He laughed weakly, then just said quietly. "Then you do not love me..."

Azalea closed her eyes, then threw her arms around him, tears in her eyes as she said into his shoulder. "I love you so much. Nik. I really, truly do."

At that, Niklaus hugged her tighter, sighing into her hair. "I do too. I really do Nik."

Niklaus picked up the bowl of water and cloth, putting it back to her face as he smiled. "Then... I am happy my love."

"You are saying it again." Azalea chuckled, pulling the bowl from his hands, setting it and the cloth to the floor, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissed him softly for a moment. She paused, then adjusted herself onto his lap, kissing him once more.

Niklaus pushed her backwards onto the bed, a hand going to the dress she was wearing, undoing the strings so it came loose.

"Wait-" Azalea muttered against his lips, glancing to the door. Niklaus looked behind, then was up in a flash, closing the door and putting the chair before it so it wouldn't open.

"Now... where was I?" He grinned, crawling up onto her, hands at the bottom of her dress, smiling playfully. But then he yanked and Azalea rolled her eyes as her dress came away, and she pouted, working on his own, pushing it off his shoulders, a hand tracing up his chest with a grin.

But before she could speak, there was a rattle as someone tried to open the door, and the pair heard a voice they recognize call-

"Niklaus! I need my boots!"

"Tough shit Finn! Bit busy here." Niklaus called back and the young man gave up, leaving. Azalea tossed his trousers aside, yanking the covers over them, grinning. "I do feel sorry for the other girls."

Niklaus frowned, and asked. "What do you mean?"

Azalea grinned, then leaned forwards, smirking into his ear. "Because no other girl will have the honor of having you pleasure them."

He raised an eyebrow, then smirked too. "Mmmn, I agree. And you-" He kissed her hungrily for a moment before saying. "And no man will ever have the chance to-"

"By the way... if you sleep with another woman whilst we are together... I shall cut your balls off. Make no mistake."

"Harsh." Niklaus grinned, then entwined their legs, pressing down on her, kissing her once more. Azalea smirked. "But true. You are mine, Nik. And I do not plan on sharing you with anyone while I have you in my grasp."

"Getting possessive are we?" Niklaus smirked as she flipped them over, sitting on his hips, hands on his stomach, moving her way up to his chest, kissing her way up to his neck, then to his lips, saying against them.

"Yes, because, I shall say it again- you are mine. And I do not intend-"

"On sharing me?" He said teasingly against her lips, and she nodded. "We are not even twenty winters old yet... and-"

"Shush." Niklaus grinned, going to flip them over, but she stopped him, going with another smirk. "Oh, not today my dear. As Rebekah likes to say..." she leaned forwards, lips almost touching his own as she told him. "You are my little bitch."

"I thought she said whore?"

"Yes, but 'little bitch' sounds better than 'little whore.'"

Niklaus gave up, reaching with a hand to her cheek, shaking his head a little-

At least they did have each other.

**So! Here is the next chapter^_^ the main story shall be back soon enough! Do you all want me to continue this when the main story comes back as well? Anyway, next chapter will be a year later to when our pair are 19, almost twenty:) maybe Nik has grown up a little lmao! Nah, doubt it. Next up soon enough anyway:) hope you like the chapter and review! Thanks for the ones so far! Merry Belated Christmas too! ^_^ x Nic**


	8. Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

**One year later...**

Azalea screamed as she hit the water, coming to the surface with a laugh, turning round and yelled. "Come on Nik! If I can do it, you can!"

There was a creak as the makeshift rope swing gained momentum, then the figure jumped of it and into the water too, coming up and chuckled.

"There-!"

Azalea swam over and chuckled, catching him, feeling a kiss on her lips for a moment, raising a hand to his ever growing hair and chuckled. "That was sweet."

_"Woohoo!"_

The pair broke away as a massive splash covered them, and Niklaus growled a little. "Kol. Finn."

The elder of the pair came up now, then swam over to his siblings, long dark blonde brown hair plastered to his head.

Niklaus sighed as Kol swam over, then went to his brothers. "Would you mind?"

"Interrupting something were we?" Kol next to smirked, then turned around and yelled. "Hurry up Elijah! Or are you locked at the lips with Laurel again-!"

The pair soon caught up, and Laurel giggled, shocking the two newer boys in the pool as she stripped out her dress and jumped in, turning around to Elijah and grinned.

"Come on Elly. Or are you too much off a coward?"

He sighed, then said. "I think I shall wa-" he never got it all out as he was pushed hard from behind by his sister, crashing into the pond, laughing.

Elijah came up, then shook his her, scoffing. "Rebekah."

Laurel swam over now and just chuckled, kissing his cheek, going. "Lighten up my love."

Azalea found it rather amusing- Laurel and Elijah had been together the whole year, going strength to strength.

Looked like he'd finally found someone to love... and she was happy for her friend and brother.

She was nineteen now, Niklaus too. Things had changed a little.

Their relationship was more than strong now.

Kol rolled his eyes at the pair as they started to kiss again- every Friday morning when Mikael went out to hunt, and Esther at the market, he'd hear the pair at it.

Lovely (!)

He was still trying to forget about walking in on Elijah and Laurel in the barn...

God. Was everyone at it these days-?

Finn now groaned, smoothing his hair back and said. "I am heading home. Cannot stand this."

Niklaus smirked against his lovers lips, then glanced to the left as Finn dragged his younger brother out, making Kol scowl, but let him.

Laurel watched the pair, then said to Elijah quietly. "Wow. All these years?"

Twenty four year old Elijah nodded, then leaned down and kissed her for a moment, hearing-

_"Urgh. This has turned into the kissing pool."_

Rebekah. What was new?

She left now, and Azalea chuckled, kissing her lover again, then went to Laurel and Elijah. "Myself and Nik are going camping tonight. You both want to come?"

Elijah looked thoughtful, then chuckled. "Ok." Laurel smiled. "I would love to. I have some fur throws I could bring too."

Azalea nodded. "That would be lovely!"

Laurel now sighed. "I best head back now and clear it with my parents. But it is Elijah. They shall say Yes."

"Or you'll sneak out?"

"I will." Laurel smiled, kissing her own lover for a moment, then swam back to the shore and got out, pulling her dress on and ran back off into the woods.

Azalea looked to Elijah, seeing such a smile on his face that she laughed. "You look like a lovestruck fool brother."

Elijah glanced around, then chuckled too, nodding. "I think I am Lea."

She smiled, then Niklaus rolled his eyes, going. "Well, I must be off. See you later." He kissed Azaleas cheek, then swam to the side, getting up and pulled his clothes on, leaving.

But now she saw Elijah looking... confused it seemed. She called. "What is wrong?"

"Do you think... I should ask her to marry me?"

Azalea was taken aback by his words, then just said as he swam over to her. "I think you should. She loves you, you love her... plus you are twenty four. A good time to be married as well. You could have a child by next year."

He never said a word at the last line, but then sighed heavily. "Do you think she would say Yes? She would want children with me-?"

"I know she would. Hell, she would practically rape you. Wait- you have both already slept together, haven't you?"

Elijah looked awkward, but nodded. "Yes. Once or twice. We do not base our relationship on... making love."

Azalea smiled a little. "You have both been together well over a year my dear. Go for it. Mikael will be happy."

"Just why I wanted to marry... to please Mikael (!)" He said bitterly, and Azalea sighed. "I did not mean it in that way. It is just... you can get away. Move away with her. Start a life. Start a family."

Elijah couldn't help but feel nervous- marriage, children, his own family and house?

And he had free will. He was free to marry who he wanted.

Like Laurel. Sweet, beautiful Laurel.

Maybe... maybe he would ask her to marry him.

But first he needed to ask her parents, his own too.

Azalea could tell he was thinking hard about all this, then went. "It shall be fine El. Her parents love you, Mikael will say Yes for sure."

"I suppose..." Elijah muttered, and Azalea sighed, hugging her brother, going again. "It shall be fine. Marry your girl. Make me an aunt. I love children."

"Then why don't you marry Niklaus?"

That made her fall silent, then Azalea muttered. "I just... do not know how we can. Mikael will kill Nik if we were to get married, throw us out if I got pregnant. You know he would, Elijah."

Elijah was silent, then nodded, leaning forwards and kissed her forehead, going softly. "I think you and Niklaus should run away."

"What-?"

"You both love each other. So much... that kind of love and devotion is so very rare. Nothing should break you both apart. It would be heartbreaking."

Azalea chuckled, then said, swimming back over to the bank, going.

"Come Elijah! Go do your hair for your girl tonight (!)"

Elijah smiled sarcastically, then swam over too, pulling his tunic back on, going. "My future wife (!)"

Azalea smirked and nodded.

"And the future mother of your children."

Elijah growled at that, then sighed-

Tonight camping with Laurel, Azalea and Niklaus was going to be interesting...

And Azalea was no doubt waiting for him to pop the question to her friend.

Bloody hell what a night it was going to be.

**And the next little one;D so-! Will our Elly be getting hitched or ditched?;) next up very soon! Reviews very much loved x Nic**


End file.
